Talk:G Episode 3: Kouji Ibuki/@comment-4784241-20141109090432
I have a lot of thoughts about this episode. Some of them positive, some of them negative. First off, I want to address something. For those complaining that there wasn't enough emphasis put on the fight over the story... well, yes and no. It's true that like before a lot of the fight was skipped and a bit unclear and with little explanations given (though admittedly more than previous fights), there was so much symbolism in this fight that I HAVE to talk about it. This was the biggest beatdown we have ever seen in the anime. I had a feeling that Ibuki was going to be a major obstacle character for Chrono based on the opening. Not only was Ibuki using a borrowed deck to essentially beat Chrono (the fight was technically unfinished, but it was obvious to everyone, including Chrono, who really won that fight), and he did it with so much ease that he was able to toy with Chrono, making a point to not even attack in some cases (though how much he chose to not attack was hard to tell, since several of his turns were skipped over to the point that we don't even know if he just skipped his turn on purpose.) Ibuki wanted to make a point this fight. Rather than just simply win, he wanted to showcase just how powerless Chrono really was by refusing to rely on others. He destroyed Chrono's units one by one until only his Vanguard remained, telling Chrono that he couldn't accomplish anything alone. Ibuki even used Legion in this fight, an act that has more than one unit fight together, to further showcase his point. Chrono remained resistant to this, insisting he didn't need anyone, but Ibuki's overwhelming strength may allow him to open up more, which will help lead to his future friendships with Sion and Tokoha. I almost feel like Ibuki was trying to pass on the lessons regarding the power of bonds that he learned from Aichi and possibly Kai. Though it's a bit ironic, considering Kai made a name for himself on the Vanguard circuit while walking the path of isolation. One thing I didn't like about the fight was that whole lengthy segment of Mystery Flare trying to appear and appearing outside of the building somehow where it was only seen for some reason by kids (or possibly Vanguard Fighters, it wasn't made clear) before it caused the GIAS to shut down. It made little sense and seemed pointless, and they could have used that time to better explain aspects of the fight. Though perhaps it may hold some significance later. Also, I REALLY hope they don't have that long scene whenever someone Strides every fight. Also, anyone else wondering if perhaps Ibuki was using Miwa's deck? So yeah, obviously people are still looking for more fight explanation in the anime, and I'm still hoping we do get it eventually, but from a psychological standpoint, I liked this episode.